


很多次

by hanluis9



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanluis9/pseuds/hanluis9
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Luis Suárez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	很多次

汹涌的海水像悬崖袭来，掀起来惊涛大浪，溅起的雪白浪花直指高空。

昏暗的海面上危机起伏，天空中也卷着阴沉的乌云。

一切都即将摧毁。

苏亚雷斯突然从梦中惊醒，他大口喘着气，冷汗早已湿透了后背。

“路易斯..怎么了。”索菲亚迷迷糊糊中伸出胳膊，寻找着他。

“没事，索菲亚，”苏亚雷斯尽力眨了眨眼，露出一个微笑，“继续睡吧。”他温柔的地抚摸过索菲亚的长发。

“嗯...”索菲亚扭过来，舒适地躺在床上，苏亚雷斯把刚才弄乱地被子盖好，也重新躺下。

刚才梦里的惊涛巨浪，现在也深深地停留在脑海里。

“嗨!路易斯，你果然没庆祝，哈哈哈哈。”

“真是个守信用的人呢。”

“走狗！利物浦对你的恩情你这么快就忘了吗！！”

电视上一遍遍重播着这几段，苏亚雷斯木然地看着，面无表情。

身边的手机突然想起，苏亚雷斯清了一下嗓子,试图笑了一下，才拿起电话。

“里奥啊，我在看电视，嗯，嗯，我没什么。”

苏亚雷斯不由自主抓紧了手机，“那场失败，每个人都很难过吧。”

对方沉默了一会，苏亚雷斯毫不在意般地笑了出来。

“要来我家里？好的，里奥。”

苏亚雷斯长长地舒了一口气，多天来的睡眠不足和痛苦几乎要将他这个强壮的身躯压倒。

他淡淡地笑了一下，电视上不断的辱骂声还是进入了他的耳朵，但是他的目光停留在手机上，脸上带着一丝不宜察觉的微笑，有了里奥陪在他的身边，苏亚雷斯发现自己轻松了许多。

“路易斯，”梅西给他倒了一杯香槟,

“今天晚上索菲亚不回来了吗。”

“嗯。”苏亚雷斯轻笑了一下，接过酒杯，“她回乌拉圭了，谢谢。”

“本来是想早点来的，”梅西拉开了椅子，“但是想给你带一瓶酒，就废了一点时间。”

“看见你我就很开心了，里奥，”苏亚雷斯咧开嘴笑了，“真开心今天晚上你留在我身边。”

梅西仿佛突然被呛着了一样，他赶紧放下酒杯，拿出纸擦了擦嘴。

“你真是这样想的?”梅西轻声得说，在暧昧的灯光下他的脸庞有点模糊不清。

苏亚雷斯大方地咧嘴笑了，“我骗过你吗，里奥。”

梅西端起酒杯又喝了一口，没有说话。

时间慢慢地静了下来，苏亚雷斯静静地看着酒杯，淡金色的液体在橘黄的光下缓缓流淌着光芒。

他紧紧地握着它，偶尔又不经意间松开一点，苏亚雷斯的表情有点哀伤，但随即一切都融入到平静的呼吸里。

“这么难过吗，”顷刻，梅西开口道。

苏亚雷斯笑了，他突然支持不住般地靠在椅子上，抬起头，呼了一口气。

“那是利物浦，里奥，利物浦。”

“我知道。”

梅西沉默了一会，接着把香槟一饮而尽。

“我今天晚上要住在这，带我去房间。”梅西突然站起来，步伐摇晃但不容置疑地向里屋走去。

“里奥..”苏亚雷斯只能从背后追上他。

房间里亮起了橘黄色温暖的灯光，苏亚雷斯搀扶着梅西，让他坐在床沿。

梅西迷蒙的双眼直直地看向他，一刻也不曾离开。

“晚上就睡在这里吧，”苏亚雷斯拽了拽床单，把被子抱到床边。

梅西注视着他，弯起眼睛，淡淡地笑了。

“ !!”苏亚雷斯没有站稳，猝不及防被拉倒在了床上，紧接着，一个温暖又熟悉的身体靠了过来。

梅西趴在苏亚雷斯的身上，脸上泛着红晕，他舒服地调整下姿势，很自然般地依偎着苏亚雷斯。

“里奥！”

“嗯。”

“你怎了吗，都已经醉到这种程度了吗。”被压在下面的人无奈地说着，他想动身起来但却迟迟没有动作。

“没有，”梅西蹭了蹭苏亚雷斯结实的胸膛，满足般地说道。

“那快起来。”苏亚雷斯尝试着起身。

梅西虽然有点不太愿意，但还是起来了一点，平静地注视着苏亚雷斯。

“路易斯，与我做爱吧。”

“里奥你知道你在说什么吗！”

“我知道，我当然知道。”里奥轻轻说着，像是回答自己。

“难道你仅仅认为我们是朋友吗？不，当然不是。”

梅西平静地诉说着，

“还会有人和我们一样如此了解彼此吗，我们的生活，我们的心脏，都被紧紧地联系到一起，即使我们有时候分隔两方，即使我们会代表不同的立场出场比赛，可是你想到你，我就会觉得很安心。”

“我知道你，路易斯，如此轻轻松松又耐人寻味地理解了你，还有，在没有遇到你之前，我和你一样都是如此孤独。”

“遇见你是意料之中的事，与你一起是理所应当的事 ，到如今，我们在床上做爱，也是很自然的事。”

“你我都很孤独，在遇到彼此之前。”

“我说，路易斯，”梅西抬起眼睛，“你明白我的意思吗？”

“可是....”

“我知道，”梅西打断了他，“我们都有妻子和孩子，但那些都无关，都与你无关，告诉我答案，我知道你不是会拖泥带水的人...”

“我知道了。”

苏亚雷斯直接吻上梅西，柔软的唇瓣紧紧相贴，然后低头，微笑地看着他，

“我爱你。”

梅西浑身颤抖了一下，他低下头，抑制住眼里的泪花。

“有那么惊讶吗。”反倒是苏亚雷斯先笑了出来，

“谢谢你，里奥，尽管这个名字以后我要喊很多很多次。”

他温柔地抚摸过梅西的黑发，仔细地看着他，他的脸庞，他水润而闪闪发亮的眼眸，双唇微起，刚刚吐出了让苏亚雷斯内心融化的话语。

片刻，梅西才缓缓开口，

“我太累了，路易斯，”他躺在床上，深深地陷进枕头里，

“嗯。”苏亚雷斯坐在他的旁边，温柔地扣住了他的手。

“作为球王的梅西已经太累太累了。”

“今天晚上，”梅西安心地闭上了眼眸，两个人的双手紧紧相扣。

“我是你一个人的里奥。”

“我来到这里不是为了安慰你欧冠的失败，”梅西微微喘着粗气，接受着苏亚雷斯一遍又一遍的亲吻，

“是为了对你说，我有多爱你。”

苏亚雷斯用指肚顺着梅西纤细的小腿渐渐地向上抚摸，若有若无般地触碰着对方敏感的肌肤。

他伸进了梅西的短裤里，在他白皙的大腿内侧打着圈。

“唔——”梅西敏感的绷紧了身体，苏亚雷斯从他的下面抬头，温柔地说，

“放松，我还没有做什么呢。”

“嗯...”他听话地放松了一点，身体也不再紧绷了。

“啊——路易斯！”

苏亚雷斯握住梅西的男性，突如其来的刺激让他不禁叫了出来，男性继续被手指温柔地抚摸着，隔着内裤被轻轻挑逗。

“啊..嗯..."

“你看里奥，前端都已经有一些湿了。”

“不——”他的话还没说出口，一股愉悦感就从腹部传来，梅西张着嘴，却只能出吐出甜腻的呻吟。

“啊...啊哈....路易斯...”

“我的里奥。”苏亚雷斯快速的上下律动着，梅西的男性在他的手里不断的变大变热。

“最后会有多大呢。”

啊..哈..啊啊”梅西尽力露出了一个微笑，凌乱的发丝黏在额头。

“会比你的大...哈...呃啊..”

“嗯？真的？”苏亚雷斯突然停下了手里的动作，用力的捏了捏梅西的男性，故意刺激它。

“啊！！——”它顶端又被细细地抚摸挑逗，苏亚雷斯不紧不慢，向前抬头吻向了梅西。

“唔...啾哈...啊.啾...”

他没有给梅西任何呼吸的机会，梅西的男性被他紧紧握在手中，上下律动。

“上面也出水，下面也出水。”苏亚雷斯故意按了按顶端，透明的液体流的到处都是。

“还是...因为你太...唔啊啊啊..过分了 。”

“有吗？”他装作思考了一下，”可是我还没进去。”

“那你就...tm的快一点。”梅西费力的吐出了这句话。

“好吧，里奥”苏亚雷斯耸了耸肩。

他松开，脱下梅西有一大片深渍的内裤，男性赫然地暴露在空气里。

苏亚雷斯轻柔地覆盖在上面，整个手掌紧紧地包含了他，他颔首，亲吻着男性。

梅西闭上了眼睛，仿佛是在享受。

“里奥...”

“嗯。”

"里奥."苏亚雷斯轻轻地说，“不用担心，你在我身边很安全。”

“嗯...”

苏亚雷斯突然再次上下律动着，速度直快刺激之猛让梅西还来不及吞咽口水只能发出“啊啊啊——”的尖叫声。

梅西扭曲着身子，下半身被苏亚雷斯牢牢地控制住，他无法动弹，无法挣扎，随着甜美的尖叫他只能轻微地胡乱蹬着腿在苏亚雷斯的手中完完全全地释放。

白色的液体顺着苏亚雷斯的手滴答滑下，沾满了大腿内侧。

“啊...哈..啊啊..嗯..”梅西的双眼有点迷蒙，他努力地想回过神来，却发现苏亚雷斯已经轻巧地正坐在了他的身上。

梅西脸色带着潮红，身上突然的重量让他有点不太适应的扭了扭。

“怎么了。”他用带了点软儒的声音说着。

苏亚雷斯没有说话，他起身，打了下梅西的屁股，示意他转过身去。

他的穴口早已松松软软，仿佛早已迫不及待，准备一口吞下他的巨大。

另一边梅西却把头埋在枕头里，笑道，

“路易斯..我已经不急啦，你也可以慢一点哦，还有，你的肯定没有我大。”

苏亚雷斯起身，脱下裤子，并没有说话。

他靠近梅西一张一合的蜜穴，从梅西的大腿内侧沾了点白浊来，随意的涂抹在蜜穴口。

“坏里奥。”

他扬起眉毛，随即是一声清脆的“啪”声，梅西白嫩的屁股不禁抖动了几下，出现了一个很深红掌印。

“唔...”梅西抓紧枕头，一动也不敢动。

“趴好。”苏亚雷斯平静地说，他抬起梅西的腰，使他的蜜穴完全暴露在眼前。

没有任何征兆，巨龙突然挤进了蜜穴。梅西浑身颤抖了一下，被填满的快感如电击般瞬间穿过全身。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”梅西扬起脖子，呈现出了一个优美的弧形，红润的嘴唇被迫张开发出甜腻的叫声。

苏亚雷斯舒适的操着梅西，他半跪在床上，与梅西的配合刚刚好，抬起来的屁股完完全全地能吞吐他的巨龙。

“里奥是不是应该给你点缓冲时间。”苏亚雷斯插着他，捏了捏梅西柔软的屁股。

“操啊...你唔啊啊啊..你怎么..可能给我..啊啊啊！”

“还能说话啊。”苏亚雷斯带着坏笑，他双手握住梅西的腰，挺直身体，一次一次更深的进入。

啪啪声四响，伴随着淫秽的水声，内壁敏感的一次又一次地收缩，紧紧的裹着巨龙。梅西每一次都在浑身颤抖着，无路可逃。

“呃啊....啊——路..易斯...你是不是....想要操...唔啊啊..死我啊啊啊啊.”

苏亚雷斯粗重的喘着气，他狠狠地进去，直接撞向嘴里面的敏感点，用力摩擦着，梅西全身绷紧，在快感中颤抖着。

“哪里，我的里奥。”他再一次对准，一口气插到底，

“我以后还要与你做爱，每天都要，很多次。”

“啊哈...啊啊如果..啊我状态...哈啊啊下滑了..可都怨你.啊因为我..也想..唔..每天...”

“坏里奥，”苏亚雷斯小声地说，

“真应该操的你说不出来话。”

一次又一次猛烈的撞击狠狠地碾压着敏感点，梅西颤抖着，巨龙在他的蜜穴里变得又硬又大。

苏亚雷斯挺直身体，啪啪的肉壁撞击声越来越响，他咬紧牙关，最后一次更加用力地插进去

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”梅西仰起头，双眼闭上，蜜穴在紧致疯狂地收缩着，屁股夹紧，全身都紧绷成了一条弧线。

白浊的液体在蜜穴深处一阵又一阵地喷出，巨龙埋在里面不断的抖动着，苏亚雷斯舒服地喘着气。

“啊哈..啊啊啊..唔哈.啊啊。”

整个蜜穴都被填满，过多的白浊液体一滴一滴的从穴口流下。

“坏里奥。”苏亚雷斯揉了揉梅西的短发，

“唔..嗯...哈啾。”梅西双眼迷蒙，红润的嘴唇又突然被迫张开，被亲到迷糊不清，拉出来长长透明的唾液。

他被抱在怀里，背对着苏亚雷斯，一起躺在了被窝里。

“嗯...”

“满足了吗，”苏亚雷斯捏了捏他的脸颊，“想不想睡觉。”

“抱着我，”梅西舒服躺在他的怀里，充实感和安全感从心里油然而生。

“好的。”苏亚雷斯笑了一下，身体不留缝隙地紧紧贴着梅西，把他笼罩在自己的阴影之下。

“还有，里奥。”苏亚雷斯附在梅西的耳旁，故意喷洒着热气。

“我今天晚上不拔出来可以吗，毕竟..那里面很舒服..”

“混蛋。”

“才知道我是混蛋啊。”梅西被苏亚雷斯双臂紧紧地环抱着，对方身上淡淡的烟草味传了过来。

“所以说，如果我晚上做了什么比较刺激的梦，”苏亚雷斯继续说着，“不由自主动了起来的话，要原谅我啊——”

“大混蛋！——”

“哈哈，开玩笑的。”苏亚雷斯把头埋在梅西的颈窝里，开始大声地打呼噜起来。

“晚安，里奥，赶紧睡吧”

“真拿你没办法。晚安。”

当然最后是今夜无眠苏亚雷斯假装无意的蹭了蹭引得梅西欲火焚身但他装的毫不知情悄悄看着梅西在他怀里扭来扭去主动地寻求被操最后醒了了之后还抱怨梅西打扰了他睡觉所以要求梅西主动在上位

之后就又操了个爽 （小声bb）


End file.
